A Mother's Legacy
by Anabelle Lael
Summary: This is the second part in the trilogy of The Other Cottage. The Captain tells Carolyn of his true feelings.


A Mother's Legacy By Annabelle Lael.

The story continues as a love unfolds.........

The Captain waited expectantly as he looked thru his telescope. Blast! Where were they ? He fumed.

Carolyn and the children had been gone for almost two weeks. These confounded visits to her parent's home had become quite a nuisance and worse and worse for him every time.

To think that a mere two years ago he had tried to frighten them away. How foolish it would have been if he had accomplished such a feat. It would have been like lowering the sails on a good wind!

The woman had proved to be a worthy opponent and had filled Gull Cottage with sunshine and life again. He still could not believe how much he had grown to care for this woman and her children.

Just as he finished his last thoughts he spied a car coming up the lane. Finally they have arrived, but wait, someone he did not recognize was conducting the machine.

Intently he waited to see who would alight from the car as he paced back and forth on the balcony.

When the Captain saw a man exit his eyes narrowed to tiny slits. When he saw the man escort Carolyn out and kissed her cheek his temper flared.

All of a sudden thunder rolled and the wind picked up as if a gale storm had alighted on Gull Cottage!

Carolyn agitatedly looked up towards the balcony and immediately ushered the children into the house.

Luckily for all concerned the mysterious gentleman departed after a small talk with Carolyn.

The Captain was fit to be tied. How dare anyone intrude and interfere with his "family". The Captain vanished and reappeared by the kitchen door.

"Children I want you to go straight to your rooms and start unpacking. I'll be up in a little while" Carolyn stated, knowing that the Captain would appear at any second and probably in a foul mood.

Only he could conjure up such a fierce wind but somehow she had to calm him down because she had many things to settle in her mind.

"My Dear, how wonderful it is to have you back home," the Captain said with an edge to his voice.

"Captain it's wonderful to be back. The children missed you and Gull Cottage terribly."

"And you Madam, Did you miss me too?."

"Of course I did, you know I always miss your support, you advice but, most of all I miss your company... But right now I'm a little tired and would like to go to my room."

"Certainly, how remiss of me, I shall see you later in the evening. Have a peaceful rest My Dear".

Carolyn wearily climbed the stairs, hoping that Martha could help her make a decision somehow. Fortunately Carolyn found Martha in her room unpacking the suitcase.

"Martha I'm so glad that you're here. Can you sit down for a moment I need to talk to someone." "Did you see the gentleman that drove us home?."

"Yes I did, he seems like a nice sort. Who is he?."

"Martha his name is John Williams. I've known him for many years but, hadn't seen him since my wedding."

"My dear parents decided that I needed someone in my life again and arranged a few dinners. Martha you should have seen the shock on my face when, after a week, John proposed to me!."

." Mrs. Muir, how exciting! I don't know what is the problem."

"Martha, the problem is I can't makeup my mind. I know he loves me dearly and the children get along very well with him and he enjoys their company but..."

"But what Mrs. Muir. Could it be that you are thinking of the Captain?". Carolyn didn't need to answer the guilty look in her eyes said it all.

"Mrs. Muir Just relax. Go take a warm bath. I'll take care of the children for the night and later on I'll bring you something to eat and some tea."

"Thank you Martha so much, I knew I could count on you ," Carolyn said with gratitude in her voice.

As Martha passed thru the hallway the Captain appeared. His thoughts were all a muddle in his head. He had not meant to overhear Carolyn's conversation but miserably he had.

He must not let this happen. He had waited so long for such a woman that if he were to let a stranger take her away it would be blasphemy! Worse would be if she married him and they came to live at Gull Cottage!

He must act with great haste. He must let her know his true feelings for her. The Captain bid his time until he saw Martha coming up the stairs with Carolyn's tray.

"Martha I'll take it in to Mrs. Muir if you would not mind?"." Captain Gregg I'm not so sure. Mrs .Muir seemed very tired and she needs her rest."

"Do not worry Martha I will take only a small potion of her time, I promise you." Martha looked a little doubtful but finally handed the tray to the Captain.

A knock sounded on Carolyn's bedroom door and she answered that it was okay to come in. She was very surprised to see Daniel enter the room.

"My Dear , I hope you do not mind? I bushwhacked Martha into letting me bring you your tray. I hope it is to your agreement?."

Carolyn quickly asked the Captain to sit in the chair that was beside hers.

"The house seemed so lonely without you and the children Madam," Daniel spoke with warmth in his voice.

"Captain, you were missed also. The children asked every day when we would return."

"I love visiting my parents but it's so difficult to be away from Gull Cottage. From my walks on the beach but mostly from your company... As time passes by I feel more and more attached to this house. I truly now understand how you've felt all these years."

"My Dear, I know of your exhaustion but I feel compelled to give you a homecoming gift."

As if by magic in the Captain's hand appeared a black velvet box. Carolyn's eyes shone with amazement. Could it possibly be what she thought it was?

Daniel lovingly placed the box in Carolyn's hand. Inside the box was the chain and locket of her dreams......

"But Daniel how could it be? It was in my dreams !." "Carolyn, sometimes what we dream is more real than what we had hoped for."

"The last time you wore it you did not look inside."

Carolyn curiously touched the small lock that made it open. Inside were two pictures. On the right was a photo of Daniel and on the left was a photo of a baby.

Carolyn couldn't help in appreciating what a dashing figure Daniel made in his uniform but the baby....

It called to her almost like a whisper as she lovingly touched the photo with her fingertips. "Daniel, who is the baby in the photo? Is it you as a child?", she gazed up at him.

"Carolyn that I assume myself, due to the fact that I had never seen this particular photo before the day I was given the locket."

"My dear mother passed away on one of my last voyages. She always wrote and would ask me when I was going to settle down."

"I did not think she would leave me so soon but, on my return home to Gull Cottage a package was waiting for me. Two letters arrived with it. One from her sister saying my mother and passed away in her sleep and the other was a letter from my mother."

"You must have missed her dearly," Carolyn said as she touched his arm.

"Yes I did, very much so. She had grown old right before my eyes. Always waiting for my father's return from the sea and later for mine." "What I found most intriguing was what she had written.....

My Dearest Son,

I know the time is near for me to depart from this world but first I want to leave you this locket as my legacy. Give it to the love whom will hold the other half of your soul. Daniel, never be afraid of the entwining of the times. Cherish each moment for from them will come a most miraculous gift to make your existence complete. Remember my words.

You Devoted Mother,

Elizabeth Langley Gregg.

"Many a time I sat right here in this very room, just as we are now, and thought of her words."

"I searched and roamed a thousand ports seeking this elusive creature to fulfill my dreams but alas never did I find her....

"Noone ever seemed just right. I could never share my life with anyone, except you...."

Carolyn looked at Daniel with her own eyes full of love as he said the words her heart had been waiting to hear.

Carolyn couldn't help but feel her head spin as Daniel gallantly bent down on one knee and softly grasped her hand.

"Carolyn Muir you are the other half of my soul. Bring back "life" into this weary Captain's existence and consent to be my bride.

Carolyn could only cry as Daniel immediately stood up to his full height. " Is their something amiss My Dear? In my haste to speak my mind did I over step my bounds?."

"No Daniel you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just so bewildered. I don't know how we can accomplish it but..... Yes my Captain Gregg, I accept with my last breath your proposal of marriage!."

The Captain engulfed her in his arms wishing to stop his trembling. " Carolyn I know you can not comprehend how I will accomplish things but I implore you to trust me," kissing the top of her head.

"Tomorrow night as the clock strikes twelve I shall come for you my love.....".

"Daniel I'll be waiting with open arms," touching his cheek with her own.

Daniel closed his eyes and breathed in the very essence of her. Soon they would be together and no force neither here or in heaven could take them apart.

"Goodnight my love until tomorrow," Daniel whispered as his image faded before her eyes.

Carolyn looked out the window and stared at the sea anxiously awaiting to begin her Destiny........

The Beginning


End file.
